


Replaced

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [47]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Trip is there too, as usual, being awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Daisy may be replacing Fitz...
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Kudos: 6





	Replaced

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Feb 16

“Fitz, throw me a water bottle.”

Fitz gave Daisy a look of absolute disgust. “I’m not even close. Get one yourself.”

“You’re way closer than I am, and I’m tired. C’mon Fitz, do me a solid.”

Fitz just shook his head and sat down.

“No, worries Daisy, I’ll get one for you,” Trip offered. He grabbed her a bottle of water. “Need anything else?”

“No thank you Trip. You’re the absolute best!” Daisy turned to Fitz. “Sorry, but I think you’ve been replaced.”

“Yeah right. We’ll see what happens when you need someone to kill a spider in your shower.”


End file.
